Minigames
Each one of Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side brings with it 5 mini-games in which they will test the skill of the player, although in the first two games they are the same, they change some in the third game of TokiMemoGS. TMGS1 '"Borrowing" Race' Basically, this game is a combination of running fast and picking the guy that matches the object. For example, if you get an image of a dango picture, you will have to choose Madoka (the normal one). You have to drag the pencil along the row of arrows at the bottom, from left to right. Be sure to mark each arrow, or your pace will be very slow. The faster you can slide the pencil over the arrows the faster you will go. When you reach the post objects, you will see that there is a row of 3 buttons at the bottom. Press the "stop" button to stop the row of guys. If you do not, you can choose with the side arrows to start the movement again. Once you can find the boy corresponding to the object, quickly click on it and start running to the finish line! 'Three Foot Race' The game consists of being paired with the boy / girl with the most affection, and you have to alternate pressing on the right and left buttons, so you can run. The first button always appears on the right. The pace starts quite slow at first, but becomes progressively faster as you go. You'll have to go at a fast pace when you're near the finish line to be able to win. If you can not keep up, the characters will stumble and fall. 'Bread Eating Race' This is a bit like the "Borrowing" Race, in this case you have to jump to get to the bread. Start by clicking on the red circle so that the bar rises, and press again to stop the bar in the red zone. If you do not do it too often, the bread will fall to the ground. 'Pillow Fight' This game takes place during the trip of your second year, where you and the boy you have more affection with have a duel against the girl with whom you have more affection and the 2nd boy with whom you have more affection. The controls are more. Touch the screen where you want your character to go and touch the pillow to pick it up. Touch your character to throw the pillow to the other party. If you have a good synchronization, you can throw pillows by touching the character just when you are about to get a hit. You have to charge and make a Special Attack, you have to press for several seconds on your character. Press once more to throw the pillow when your load is complete. Special Attacks are different depending on the character: Hazuki Kei - Model Standing Up! The other characters stop to admire him. Morimura Sakuya - Natural Protection! It becomes invisible and immune to pillows. Mihara Shiki - Primary Colors! It is divided into three versions of itself and throws a lot of pillows. Kijyou Madoka - Bike Crash! He rides on his motorcycle and crosses between his enemies. Suzuka Kazuma - Dunk Niagara! Basketball attack, quite impressive. Arisawa Shiho '- Lyrical Attack Heart! '''Enemies are hit by flowers in the shape of a heart. '''Sudou Mizuki - Smash Paris!' sends a mega zigzag attack. Natsumi Fujii - Acrobatic Pom Pom URGENT! It hurts all enemies. Konno Tamami - Sensei The Boys are Bothering Me! The boys are immobilized by the fear of Himuro. Your Special Attacks: Brass Band: Lullaby! The enemies fall asleep. Gardening Club: You attack like Sakuya. Art Club: Bear Attack! '''Your opponents become bears. '''No club: Attack of the Reruns! '''Your rivals are forced to watch replays on television. There are 11 pillows in total, so the team without pillows / or having less number of pillows on your side wins. If your fitness condition is low (for example, zero) the distance when throwing pillows is ridiculously small. TMGS2 "Borrowing" Race' It remains the same as TMGS1 basically, this game is a combination of running fast and picking the guy that matches the object. For example, if you get an image of a dango picture, you will have to choose Madoka (the normal one). You have to drag the pencil along the row of arrows at the bottom, from left to right. Be sure to mark each arrow, or your pace will be very slow. The faster you can slide the pencil over the arrows the faster you will go. When you reach the post objects, you will see that there is a row of 3 buttons at the bottom. Press the "stop" button to stop the row of guys. If you do not, you can choose with the side arrows to start the movement again. Once you can find the boy corresponding to the object, quickly click on it and start running to the finish line! 'Three Foot Race' It remains the same as TMGS1, the game consists of being paired with the boy / girl with the most affection, and you have to alternate pressing on the right and left buttons, so you can run. The first button always appears on the right. The pace starts quite slow at first, but becomes progressively faster as you go. You'll have to go at a fast pace when you're near the finish line to be able to win. If you can not keep up, the characters will stumble and fall. 'Bread Eating Race' It remains the same as TMGS1, this is a bit like the "Borrowing" Race, in this case you have to jump to get to the bread. Start by clicking on the red circle so that the bar rises, and press again to stop the bar in the red zone. If you do not do it too often, the bread will fall to the ground. 'Pillow Fight' It remains the same as TMGS1, this game takes place during the trip of your second year, where you and the boy you have more affection with have a duel against the girl with whom you have more affection and the 2nd boy with whom you have more affection. The controls are more. Touch the screen where you want your character to go and touch the pillow to pick it up. Touch your character to throw the pillow to the other party. If you have a good synchronization, you can throw pillows by touching the character just when you are about to get a hit. You have to charge and make a Special Attack, you have to press for several seconds on your character. Press once more to throw the pillow when your load is complete. To activate the pillow fight mini-game with Wakaouji, it is necessary to reject the girl who asks you to join the pillow fight. You also need to have Saeki and at least two other guys in Cheerful / Happy state. Wakaouji must be 100% Happy. If you have met all of these conditions, a special pillow fight with Waka-Sensei is activated TMGS3 'Spin the Ball' This mini game is somewhat difficult, and depends completely on your physical condition (it is recommended to have the Fitness parameter at 75 or higher). Your goal is to roll the ball to the goal by moving the pencil in circles. The bigger and faster the drawing, the faster the ball will go. 'Three Foot Race' This is still the same as TMGS1 and TMGS2. You pair with the boy who has the most affection. Your goal is to run towards the goal by touching the circle to the left or to the right. If you play at the wrong time, you and the boy will fall. The pace will be faster if you do well. 'Ball War' You pair with the boy who has the greatest affection. And you fight against one of the guys together and his partner. Your goal is to make the basket fill with white balls before the opponent's. Whoever has more balls in the basket wins. You can also throw balls to the opponents to confuse them but better throw the balls to fill the basket. Keep in mind that if you throw a red ball in the basket it does not increase your score. First, touch the ball to pick it up. To move, touch the area where you want the character to move. Then slide the pencil or mouse up to lazar the ball in the basket. 'Pillow Fight''' This is also the same as TMGS1 and TMGS2. You pair with the boy who has the greatest affection, and you fight against one of the boys and a friend. Your goal is to get rid of the pillows on your side. You will win if you manage to throw all the pillows to the other party before the time runs out. If the time runs out, the one that has less pillows on your side wins. Touch the pillow to pick it up. Then throw the pillow. You can move by touching the place where you want to move. Pick up the pillow by touching it and the spears touching your character at the precise moment. Your physical condition affects the speed of movement, the speed that the pillow takes and the force when throwing it (that is, if your Fitness Parameter is at 0, your speed and strength would be very low). While you are holding the pillow, keep the pen or mouse pressed on your character in order to load it. Once loaded, you can release your Special Attack by playing your character once more. If you are in a club, the Special Attack you get will be different. Each boy and girl has their own Special Attack as well.